Angel
by LizieVamp
Summary: Hermione is attacked, coming home to her roommates, they comfort, help and sooth her scared spirit to help her get on with life. HermionexDracoxBlaise Love story.


Hermione threw herself on the lounge and cried

"Angel" by LizieVamp

Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K.Rowling, if they belonged to me, they'd never stop shagging each-other :p

Hermione threw herself on the lounge and cried. Her hands found a pillow and she hugged it, crying into it and she tried not to make much noise. She didn't want her two roommates to hear her. And so she sobbed her heart out, her face burrowed into the cushions soft fabric. Her body was twisted on the couch and her skirt rode up, revealing a lot of leg but she didn't care. One hand found it's way to her cheek where she stroked the large bruise forming there. She didn't even know who had done it to her because there had been several.

On her way home several drunk, rowdy men had dragged her unwillingly into a side alley and attempted to rape her. And they would have succeeded if not for the off-duty bouncers from a nearby club. They had come to her rescue. But half the damage was already done. They had hurt her when she tried to resist them. Before she had been rescued she had been punched in the face and stomach several times and they had twisted her nipples viciously, delighting in her screams.

She felt dirty and unclean and she hurt all over, her chest and stomach were pressed up against the lounge and they hurt. Sobbing still she sat up and tried to peel off her shirt but she couldn't, her arms hurt too much. But suddenly gentle hands came to her rescue, peeling away her shirt. She heard a gentle voice, laden with sadness and anger, 'Oh Cara, what have they done to you?' she stiffened and opened her eyes to find Blaise beside her.

His fingers caressed her bare stomach and although tears still ran down her cheeks she sat there like a statue. She felt a second solid mass slide into place behind her and knew it was Draco. She wanted so desperately to fall back into his arms but stopped herself by sheer will. 'I thought you two would be asleep.' She managed to choke out. Blaise looked at her reproachfully as she felt warm hands slide around her waist.

'Who did this to you?' Draco asked angrily. 'Who dared to touch you? We'll make them pay!' Hermione choked back a laugh, 'The muggles that saved me already did. They beat them to a pulp!' her laughter faded, 'But they still weren't quite quick enough.' She finished gesturing to her stomach and breasts. Blaise got a determined glint in his eye and Hermione shrank back as he reached around her and un-did her bra.

She tried to cover herself but her arms still hurt and so she sat as the two men sitting on either side of her explored her wounds with their gentle fingers. Her face heated up as Blaise traced the line of her breast. 'Cara, you need to be clean but I'm not sure you can do it yourself. You also need to be healed and we cannot see the full extent of the damage until you are clean.' Hermione still couldn't look him in the eye but she wasn't sure if she liked the sound of that.

'Can you give me something to cover myself with?' she asked them softly but they just frowned at her. 'Cara, it will hurt more if you put something on it.' Replied Draco from behind her, even as he stood and picked her up in his arms in the process. 'Blaise, would you get the shower running?' Blaise nodded and walked away quickly. Hermione meanwhile hid her face in Draco's chest, she was very embarrassed but strangely somehow aroused at the thought of them both in the shower with her.

Then again it wasn't rocket science. They were two extremely attractive men and she was probably just having a reaction to them after being attacked. Draco cradled her close to him as he carried her to the shower. When they got there they found Blaise already stripping down and this time Hermione blushed bright crimson a he started to take off his boxers. She had to turn away.

No sooner than she turned away however she was transferred from Draco's grip to Blaise's. His hands steadied her waist as she stood while Draco too stripped down. But when they both reached for the zipper of her pants she shied away. 'They will only get wet Cara!' pointed out one of them and so she let them undress her until she only stood in her little blue silk panties.

On of them let out a sigh and Hermione blushed even more. She'd never pictured standing practically naked in front of them but she had to know. She looked up meeting their eyes. And what she saw made her blush even more. Draco's eye were hot with desire, he licked his lips, as he looked her over. But there was also concern in his gaze. She looked at Blaise. He was pretty much the same. Hesitantly she stepped away from them and into the now steaming hot shower.

They followed and suddenly she found strong masculine soapy hands washing away the dirt and muck from her body. They stayed away from her inner thighs but didn't hesitate when it came to her breasts. Hermione stood there frozen as they tended to her. But then the hot water ran out and suddenly they were bombarded with freezing cold water. Hermione shrieked and quickly stepped out of the shower.

She could move her arms again at least and so she hugged them to her, underneath her breasts. She could feel her nipples turning hard from the cold and shivered but she had to laugh when Blaise and Draco came spluttering out from the shower, which they'd turned off. She giggled at the furious expressions on their faces when they turned to look at her. But then their eyes went lower and she started blushing furiously, realising how little she and they were wearing.

She stepped back and tried to stop her gaze from travelling down their bodies. But she'd never seen any naked men before and it was hard not to. Furious with herself she turned away from them and stared determinedly at the tiles on the wall. One of them chuckled behind her and she whirled around to scold whoever it had been. But then she saw it and she stood transfixed at the sight. They were both aroused. Very much so in fact and she shied away from the sight.

'Something the matter, _Cara_?' asked Blaise gently as he and Draco moved towards her. She stepped back again and found that her back was pressed against the cold wall. She gasped and stepped forward, almost running into their chests as her arms dropped to her sides. She closed her eyes and they chuckled again. 'What's the matter? Never seen any naked men before?' joked Draco and Hermione opened her eyes to look up at him.

He narrowed his eyes and took in her body language and reaction to their statements. 'You haven't have you? You've never even… And they were going to rape you and you've never even lain with a man before.' He cursed under his breath and reached for her. Suddenly she found herself burrowed against his broad wide chest as his arms engulfed her. He stroked her back and suddenly she started to cry. He rocked her as she sobbed her heart out onto his chest. She felt Blaise engulfing her from behind and stood there cradled in their arms and her tears flowed.

Eventually she stopped and she just stood there, resting her head against Draco's chest. 'I'm sorry.' She whispered, 'I don't mean to be a nuisance. If you could help me heal the worst bruises I'd like to go to bed now if you please.' 'Nonsense Cara!' replied Blaise from behind her. 'We'll fix all of your hurts but we wouldn't leave you alone after what just happened to you. And so Hermione allowed them to take out their wands (not those ones! Don't get ahead now you dirty minded people!!), and spread healing spells over her body.

When Draco tried to remove her panties however she shied away from him. 'Please don't.' she begged him. 'Why not?' he asked confused. 'I've never let anyone see me naked.' She whispered in reply. 'So?' came a low, throbbing voice from behind her and Hermione whipped around to face Blaise. 'It's just you don't really need t…' but Draco interrupted her 'There are bruises on your thighs.' He pointed out, 'Are you sure there are none there…' he gestured vaguely to her crotch area.

Hermione was rapidly turning bright pink as she revised her current situation. 'Could you at least go get me something to wear?' she asked timidly. 'Um... okay.' said Draco after exchanging glares with Blaise that he thought she couldn't see. Hermione stared fixatedly at the ground until he disappeared when she chanced a glance a Blaise. 'Does it still hurt there?' Blaise asked softly in a gentle voice as one of his long fingers softly touched her breastbone. She jerked at the touch.

'No… um not really.' She replied trying to clear her thoughts. 'What about your breasts?' he asked and Hermione felt her cheeks flame red again. 'Having fun without me are you?' came a dry voice from the door. Hermione looked up at Draco and quickly reached for the silk nightgown he held in his hands. 'I'd forgotten I had that.' She said to no one in particular as she pulled it on over her head, not noticing the strained expressions of both Blaise and Draco as the movement made her breasts bounce.

'It suits you _Cara_.' Blaise told her and she looked up at him just in time to catch the mischievous glint in his eyes as he looked her over. Shyly, Hermione inclined her head towards Draco, expecting a comment from him that would probably be both dirty and have a double meaning. He did not disappoint. 'I don't know Blaise, I think she looked even more se-,' 'We're getting off topic here.' Hurriedly cut in Hermione but, '-xy without the nightgown.' Finished Draco calmly as though she had not just cut him off. 'How were we getting off… topic, Hermione?' he asked her, with a deliberate pause that made Hermione's face burn as she temporarily forgot about the pain around her thighs and realised that both Draco and Blaise were still naked.

'You just…' she mumbled, covering her eyes with her hand so she wouldn't have to look at them. 'We just what, exactly?' asked Blaise slyly and Hermione growled as she realised they were baiting her deliberately. She hoisted her nightgown up quickly and efficiently and turned away from them. 'Could you do something about the bruises on my thighs already?' she asked quietly, but with a slight edge to her voice as some of the pain returned sharply to her awareness. She heard them both gulp and gulped herself slightly, they wouldn't have expected her to do that!

But then neither did she expect them to move forward and grasp her hips from behind her. Blaise breathed down her neck as Draco turned her swiftly until she was between them both and looking deep into Draco's eyes. "Don't play with fire girlie, unless you want to get burned." Hermione stiffened at his words, clutching at Blaise's arms behind her, needing something to hang onto. She knew he was only kidding, it showed in the soft drawl of his speech and the smirk half hidden in the creases of his eyes. All the same however, his speech brought back a swift memory.

"Don't want to play eh girlie?" one had asked. "Nah, course she does!" said another. "She's asking for it, dressed like that!" Chimed in another as they gathered even closer around her, they had spoken amongst themselves, ignoring her except to fondle, to bruise and punch. She turned herself around and buried her face in Blaise's neck, breathing in the faint comforting scent of his aftershave. Her hands balled up into small fists in front of her, where they were pressed close between her body and his.

She knew she was shaking and whimpering softly but she couldn't seem to stop. "Time to stop Draco." She heard him tell Draco, his chest rumbling in time. She pressed herself against him, needing the feel of warm flesh as a barrier against the too recent memories. His arms enclosed her gently, hoisting her up into his arms, until she was being carried, like a child into her bedroom. She just remained limp against him, pressed as close as she could to his body, needing a reminder of the present, of the now.

He laid her down on the bed and made to disengage himself from her but she clung to him so tightly that he stared down at her perplexed, she tried to pull him closer and eventually he followed her into the bed, allowing her to cling to him like a scared child. He stroked her hair softly as she began to calm down and drift off to sleep. He looked up into worried eyes of Draco when he eventually followed them into her room. He had stopped to pull on a pair of sleep pants and he tossed some to Blaise as he too crawled in to hold Hermione softly.

Blaise pulled away from Hermione softly to pull the pants on, leaving Draco to enclose her in his arms while he did so, but eventually he snuggled up to them both again, decent now. He started stroking her hair again as he watched Draco's heavily hooded eyes start to droop. They stared at each other for a minute or so, communicating without words until Blaise too felt his eyelids start to close. He reached out to grasp Draco's forearm before he fell into a peaceful slumber, their arms forming a protective arch around and above the sleeping angel between them.

To Be Continued…


End file.
